Alpha maze dominance
by yaoifangirlHolly
Summary: This is Harry/Cedric so if you don't like, don't read. Luckily, lots of people do like. Harry and Cedric in the maze, alone, together. Gets a little steamy...


Shoving Harry roughly up against the verdant maze wall, Cedric leaned in, and a passionate kiss ensued, a forceful power strug

**Disclaimer: **I don't own these characters. Shame, because if I had my way, Cedric and Harry would make out in the maze. I warn you, this is pretty dirty – Cedric/Harry

Shoving Harry roughly up against the verdant maze wall, Cedric leaned in, and an ardent kiss ensued, a power struggle, as they wrestled desperately with each other in the maze, all the pent up emotions being released.

Outside, Harry Potter was 'the boy who lived', always recognised because of his scar. Cedric Diggory was the popular, handsome golden boy, liked by the boys, loved by the girls. Inside, they were just themselves, throwing off their labels violently as they admitted their love physically, yielding to their strong feelings at last as they struggled with each other's clothes.

"Harry…are you sure about this?" He heard the older boy's sexy voice in his ear, with the tones that reminded him immediately of everything he already knew about Cedric, which turned him on. Harry answered with a powerful, lingering kiss, and Cedric responded eagerly, pinning the younger boy up against the tall hedge, so hard it bruised Harry's wrists, but he was too busy having his lips bruised to care, besides, he loved Cedric's dominance, the way he was being all masculine – acting like he was in charge, taking control. Harry hoped Cedric would exert this male dominance all the way. Twisting Harry's body to face the hedge, Cedric continued to keep him restrained there, his breaths hot and heavy in Harry's ear.

"You've been a bad boy Harry, I'll have to punish you," he whispered, in a voice that sent all the blood in Harry's body rushing downwards. Without bothering to remove his shirt, Cedric went straight for Harry's trousers and boxers, and Harry bit his lip as his bottom half was exposed. He didn't step out of his trousers or underwear – there was no time for that.

"Oh Harry…I…I can't wait any longer," Cedric breathed, a shuddery breath, removing a hand from up against Harry's wrist on the hedge to yank down his own trousers and boxers. Shuffling their feet around and angling themselves, Cedric aligned himself with Harry and penetrated him, taking it slowly easing into him.

Harry was soon hot and sweaty as Cedric worked into him, slamming his body into his rhythmically. "Cedric…I need you to…"

Cedric knew what Harry wanted instantly, but decided to torture him a little. "Why don't you touch yourself, Harry? If…you want it so bad," he whispered tantalizingly in his ear, huffing softly. Naturally, it worked, making Harry even hotter, and he let out a soft pleading moan.

"Cedric…please, I need you to," he whined quietly, wriggling in agony of waiting.

"Here." Still leaning against the wall with his hands, Harry felt Cedric's hand move down to his throbbing erection. No sooner than he had begun to touch Harry, Harry was crying out, pleasure already building in small spirals. Cedric found a rhythm, and worked at it, building it up as Harry began to cry out and shake in his arms. Grasping the maze wall, pleasure came in shaky spasms of joy, and Harry's eyes were clenched shut as he focused entirely on the sensation.

It was getting too strong to bear now, and he clenched his legs, trying to limit it, but it continued to build, regardless and he twisted and turned, before stooping over, widening his legs to try and stabilise himself.

"Cedric…I…I can't stop. I…I think I'm going to…"

Cedric exhaled, pumping him a little faster now. "Harry, just relax, and let it come," he told him soothingly. "Make as much noise as you want."

"But…I…Ngh!" Harry felt an orgasm consume him, shuddering up through his body, and he gasped and panted some more.

Cedric's body was as wet as Harry's now. "I told you to relax," he repeated, and spanked him, cupping his butt cheek, and pushing him up against the maze wall. Something clicked in Harry, for he began to arch his back, and thrusting into Cedric's hand faster and faster.

"I…I can't hold it in," he cried, and came all over Cedric's hand, in several messy spurts, gasping at the feel of it.

For a while they were silent together, no words spoken, just remaining physically close, wishing they could stay like that for longer.


End file.
